


Full Moon

by rachfielden_xo



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Animal Transformation, Full Moon, Gen, Nighttime, Transformation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 23:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29783466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachfielden_xo/pseuds/rachfielden_xo
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Kudos: 1





	Full Moon

Virgil was running.

Running away from the villa. He didn’t know where else on the island he was going to.

He just had to get away.

Get away before he transformed.

Why did it have to be tonight of all nights? Obviously, John had forgotten to check the charts. And what made it even worse was that no one knew. No one knew Virgil’s secret side.

Ever since he first discovered he could transform, he thought it was best to keep it secret.

He didn’t want to transform. He never did on these nights. But he couldn’t help it. It was part of his nature.

Virgil kept on running through the trees, desperate to keep in the shadows and out of the moonlight. It was coming down to Earth in silver streaks that lit up everything in a white glow.

It had all began when Dad had invited Penelope, Parker, and Uncle Lee over for tea and a general catch-up when Virgil started to feel weird. Not like he was going to be sick, but just off.

Gordon was the first to notice his brother's strange behaviour. How Virgil started to get easily distracted and itched his arms a lot. Gordon had questioned it on the way back from a rescue but Virgil had just snapped back to leave him alone.

Then once the sun had gone down and the moon came up, Virgil took off on a death run away from the villa. 

He came to a stop in the shadows, wanting to catch his breath after so much running. After a few breaths of fresh air, he began to shake violently. Uncontrollably.

That’s when it really came. The growls from his throat and sudden scraping across the dirt on the ground. Virgil saw that to his horror, his fingernails got long and sharp. Black fur grew on his arms and hands. He felt sharp teeth form in his mouth.

No! He didn’t want this! He didn’t want this to happen!  
Virgil let out an agonized cry before his voice went deep and threatening.

There was the sound of bones cracking as he collapsed onto all fours.

His full moon transformation was complete.

And now nothing could stop him.

He howled at the moon and licked his teeth hungrily.


End file.
